darthfandomcom-20200214-history
World Brain
The World Brain was a disgusting disembodied brain genetically engineered by the Yuuzhan Vong. Ick. It later became friends with Jacen Solo. The World Brain was born on board a seed ship traveling to Coruscant, one of a dozen dhuryams (that's what the Vong called the icky pulsating brain critters). The dhuryams were each given a patch of land and telepathic control over a group of slaves charged with cleaning up the land, growing food and more icky Vong creatures, building houses and... okay, basically, each of the brains was basically playing Age of Empires in real life. Or maybe Starcraft, playing as the Zerg. This was part of Supreme Overlord Shimrra's plan: have the dhuryams compete against each other to find out which of them was the best micromanagement real-time strategy player, and then give the winner ultimate control over Coruscant, which they were planning to destroy and then re-terraform into Yuuzhan'tar, the new Vong capital. Unfortunately, Jacen Solo was one of the slaves that the World Brain was given to command, and he refused to follow his commands. The Brain tormented him with psychic pain, and he just took it, because, well, he'd spent some freaky-deaky one-on-one time with Vergere, and now he was totally into that sort of thing. So look at it from the World Brain's point of view. Imagine you're playing Age of Empires, and one of your little Egyptian guys says "fuck you" every time you click on him. The Brain wasted a bunch of time tormenting Jacen, then he realized his score was falling way behind all the other brains, so he tried just ignoring him. Finally, the two started to cooperate, and eventually, they grew to become allies. With Jacen's help, the Brain won the contest... but then also helped Jacen kill the rest of the dhuryams, slaughter most of the Yuuzhan Vong guards on the ship, and help him escape. When the World Brain was installed as the supreme intelligence governing Coruscant's new ecosystem, it stayed in telepathic contact with Jacen, who had instructed the Brain to sabotage the terraforming process. The World Brain complied, but it wasn't very imaginative. It created a plague that caused the Yuuzhan Vong's skin to itch. It left flaming bags of dog poopie on the Overlord's front doorstep. It T.P.'d the trees in the park. Caused rains of frogs, that kind of thing. The Brain was an indecisive bugger. Shimrra would order it to terraform, Jacen would order it to sabotage, and it would vacillate between the two. Later, after the Yuuzhan Vong War ended, the World Brain was ordered to help undo the terraforming... which pissed it off, but it did it anyway. In the Legacy era, Evil Jacen and the World Brain created a telepathic network of evil secret police to spy on terrorists. Alema Rar tried to assassinate Jacen, but she missed and killed the World Brain with a poison dart in the eye. (Wait, the Brain had an eye? Of course it did. All disembodied brains have eyes. In fact, the eye probably blinked red and white, to let everybody know it was a weak spot.) Trivia *The World Brain had an assistant named the World Pinky. *The World Brain wrote a song called "If I Only Had a Scarecrow" Category:Aliens Category:Nerds Category:Ugly people Category:Yuuzhan Vong crap